Harry Potter the Blonde!
by Dakota Severus
Summary: Harry Potter has a silly idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter... the Blonde!**

Number Four Privet Drive was your typical, *very* normal home. According to Petunia Dursley it was rather perfect. The lawn was always freshly primped, the flowers in bloom, the fence spotlessly painted, the interior immaculate, and the occupants normal. Of course, this was true most of the year. Unfortunately, there was a portion of the year called summer. And try as the occupants of Number Four Privet Drive may try, Harry Potter did exist and was so very far from normal.

It was the summer before Harry's sixth Hogwart's year that something rather peculiar happened. A thought happened. A thought that appeared like a bubble just blown. A bubble that drifted and floated around and around but never landed to pop. It all started one morning during breakfast. Harry had just finished crisping the bacon and had served everyone their breakfasts (bacon, scrambled eggs, and half a grapefruit each). Harry had slipped himself a piece of bacon and grapefruit and was scarfing it down near the sink when Uncle Vernon looked up and said the _stupidest, most idiotic_ , most unthoughtful thought to Aunt Petunia.

"Darling, have you thought about using one of those boxes of color on your hair like Jones' wife? You are showing a bit more grey." Aunt Petunia suppressed a squeak of hurt; Dudley was too busy eating to notice; and Harry almost died choking on his grapefruit. Uncle Vernon took notice to none of these reactions and merely waited for Aunt Petunia's response.

Aunt Petunia straightened out her silverware just so (she probably felt the need to have some control over something). "O-of course, Dear. I just wasn't sure if you'd like such a frivolous application."

"Nonsense!" Uncle Vernon laughed. "Anything for my wife is not frivolous!" It was about there that Harry rolled his eyes and tuned out the conversation while he washed the morning dishes. If he didn't hurry it would become too hot to do his outdoor chores.

Later that week while Uncle Vernon was still at work, Aunt Petunia came home with two bags full of an assortment of boxed hair dyes. She had asked her strong and handsome Dudley to carry both bags upstairs to the bathroom.

"Can't Harry do it?" Dudley whined. Harry was smart enough to dive behind the kitchen door to not be seen. Aunt Petunia only smiled and pinched Dudley's cheek with affection.

"Nonsense, Dudikins, Harry's probably filthy from the gardening. I'd rather he not dirty up my beauty products. Now, hop along." Harry silently whooped in triumph while remaining out of sight while Dudley sighed heavily and escorted the beauty products upstairs.

And that should have been that. Aunt Petunia picked out many shades of many colors instead of picking a normal brown or blonde. She had been indecisive. But that was okay... life would just go on normally... or well... not so much...

The next morning Harry woke to the supersonic screech of Aunt Petunia. "WHAT HAS MY BABY DONE TO HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR!?" Somehow, Dudley had got it in his head that he would look amazing with red hair. Dudley seemed to turn redder from embarrassment the longer Aunt Petunia sobbed. Harry thought he looked like an oversized Weasley almost and was hit with longing for his adoptive family. It was later that night that the thought bubble formed.

"I wonder what I would look like with red hair." Harry said to himself as he lay and looked up at his bedroom ceiling. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hooted. Harry smiled and hopped up to let her out for her nightly hunt. "Do you think I'd look good with red hair?" Harry asked her as he opened the window. Hedwig flew to his shoulder and nipped his ear playfully before she flew off. Heaven only knows what that meant, but Harry smiled as he watched her fly off. "I bet Malfoy would have a fit if he saw me with red hair... bet his face would be priceless. But... I'd bet his mouth would just drop if I colored my hair like his..." And the thought bubble turned into a fit of laughter that Harry had to suppress (so that he didn't wake the Dursleys).

It didn't happen right away. Aunt Petunia hadn't bought a box with the right shade of blonde dye. Yet, Harry couldn't let the idea go. He never took the time to think about why he cared so much for Malfoy to have any sort of response over his hair. Just that he wanted him to have a response. Particularly a response of shock and awe strong enough for an unintentional physical reaction.

Harry couldn't get to the Weasleys fast enough that summer! Once he settled in with and had been hugged and fed out, Harry told Ron about his idea.

"Mate, did you hit your head?" Ron asked as he chewed on a muffin he had swiped from the kitchen. Harry growled as he flopped down on his bed.

"No! Just think about it! Malfoy would be completely floored." Harry said, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, but you would be copying a Malfoy. How creepy is that?"

"Not creepy, it'd be brilliant. I could completely embarrass him." Harry replied.

"I'm not sure-"

"Let's ask Hermione." Harry interrupted with a beaming smile. Ron, unsure, just shrugged his shoulders and finished off his muffin.

Of course, Hermione lectured Harry on how impractical his idea was. She talked about how bleaching his hair would damage it, possibly make it even more unruly. She may have mentioned something about skin complexion, and she was in the middle of something about harmful chemicals when Harry blurted "isn't there a spell that I could use instead?" Hermione stopped mid-sentence and just looked at him.

"Of course there is a spell, but it's a bit tedious." Hermione said.

"So? When has that ever stopped you?" Harry asked. Hermione suddenly looked excited.

"You mean you want me to spell your hair for you?" Hopeful and full of excitement over getting to try a new spell, Hermione was quickly on board for Harry's blonde transformation. It didn't take long to find the right spell. Hermione never traveled without her small stack of large tomes. The only part about the whole spell process that proved difficult was getting the exact shade of Malfoy. Harry insisted that it'd be perfect.

"Blonde is blonde, isn't it?" Ron asked. He had enjoyed watching Hermione turn Harry's hair green, purple, some ash color, red, before they hit some sort of light blonde.

"It has to be right. It won't be funny if it isn't." Harry said. He winced at how his eyebrows stuck out with the lighter hair color. Hermione tsked.

"School isn't about being funny. It should be about learning."

"Well, then we're just learning to be exact with color, right?" Harry asked. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I guess so." She studied Harry's hair once more. "Okay, let's try again. Now remember, the spell requires that you have the color pictured in your mind while I cast. So, it really depends on your ability to picture the right color." Hermione reminded him again. Harry sighed in nervousness and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Harry couldn't remember being more excited to board the Hogwart's Express that year than any other before. Hermione had managed to not only dye his hair Malfoy blonde, but she had used some special wizarding hair products to style it like Malfoy's. He was definitely getting odd looks and some whispers from the other students, but it was going to be totally worth it once Malfoy saw him.

But it didn't quite go as planned.

Harry managed to get sidetracked by saying his goodbyes. The train whistled and Harry and Ron had to quickly board in a rush. (Hermione had excused herself before to find them seats.) Harry was squeezing his way through the crowded corridors of the train trailing behind Ron when he felt a push from behind. A younger Hufflepuff had tripped over something and knocked Harry off his kilter. He ended up flailing into the arms of one Draco Malfoy.

He was met with the perfect eyebrow arch. Harry attempted to jump back only to find himself squished closer into Malfoy's chest thanks to another Gryffindor plowing through the corridor, knocking everyone aside. "Potter." Malfoy greeted, an amused look on his face.

Harry coughed and righted himself on his feet. "Malfoy." He replied with a bit more confrontation. Malfoy smirked. Harry suddenly felt his stomach squirm. Malfoy didn't seem shocked or confused by Harry's new hair color. In fact, Malfoy seemed like he had some sort of ace up his sleeve. Malfoy reached out and tilted Harry's chin higher in the air and turned his head this way and that. Harry may have been in enough shock himself to allow this to happen. He regained some consciousness and slapped Malfoy's hand off his chin.

"Did you miss me that much over the summer, Potter?" Malfoy cooed. Harry blushed.

"NO! W-wh.. no! Bugger off!" Harry exclaimed and turned tail to push his way toward where Ron and Hermione were. Yup, Harry's thought bubble had not gone as he planned. His awesome idea to shock Malfoy had backfired and only ended up turning on him. He was truly disappointed. He couldn't wait to get Hermione to fix his hair back and just disappear back into the crowd (as much as he could). Too bad for Harry, but Malfoy had suddenly gotten some thought bubbles of his own...


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter... the Blonde! Part 2**

Even with a ton of shameful begging, Hermione had refused to help Harry change his hair back. When he questioned her reasons, she told him he had to grow up and accept the consequences of his actions. He didn't really get it. Ron and him failed horribly at transfiguring a sock into a hat, but Dobby was more than happy enough to lend one of his knitted hats to Harry. Unfortunately that only seemed to fuel the fire behind all the laughs he received while walking the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry would just pull his hat on tighter and march off to someplace else.

Hogwarts had a lot of differences that year. The first difference was that Professor Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Secondly, Gryffindors had to double up with Slytherins for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thirdly, Professor Slughorn was their new potions teacher. Both Ron and Harry hadn't passed with good enough scores for potions if it had been Snape's class, but Professor McGonagall had taken one look at Harry's new hair and Ron standing in the hallway sniggering before her eye twitched and she personally marched the both of them to potions.

When Professor Snape finally saw him, he looked at him in horror before shaking his head and ignoring him.

Another new development was Malfoy. Or rather, the way Malfoy was acting. Harry was absolutely certain that the Slytherin was up to something, but what? The mystery of it nagged Harry to no end, but he had no way to follow the blonde because of his own striking blonde hair. Everywhere he went he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. He was able to sneak around in his invisibility cloak at times, but Hermione was keeping him and Ron on their toes about getting their school work finished on time.

And then there was the old potions book he had gotten from the cupboard in the potions classroom. Property of the Half Blood Prince it said. Harry found it almost as interesting as attempting to follow Malfoy. He scores in potions were improving as well. Hermione was upset that he was cheating and not relying on his own merits, but the odd looks from Malfoy seemed to fuel his fire and he ignored the cheating bit.

It was late November by the time Harry realized that everyone had gotten bored over his blondness. He himself had gotten used to seeing the blinding locks in the mirror. He shrugged his shoulders and decided that it really didn't matter. It wasn't like he had time to find a girlfriend; not with him still needing to find out what was going on with that damn Malfoy.

"Do you want me to change your hair back, Harry?" Hermione had asked that next evening. She was answered with a credulous laugh.

"Now?" Harry laughed. "Geez, Hermione, it doesn't really matter now!" Harry continued to laugh causing Hermione to become irritated. She put her hands on her hips and tried not to slap Harry's face off.

"Harry Potter! I thought that by now you would have figured out how to remove the spell yourself! Apparently, you're just too lazy!"

"Lazy?" Harry asked, taken aback by feelings of shock. "I just haven't had the time!" He snapped back. He really had been busy!

"You are too lazy! Especially with that Half Blood Prince nonsense!" Hermione hissed back. Harry didn't even know what to say- he was so mad! He growled in frustration and ran from the common room not stopping until he found himself winding through the halls of the dungeons. More than anything in the world Harry wanted to pick a fight and let out some steam. He needed to find Malfoy and pound his pointy little face in!

When looking around the dungeons didn't help Harry located the Slytherin, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket and slipped it on. Harry found himself climbing into the Slytherin common room behind some younger Snakes. His blood was boiling and he could care less if what he was doing was irrational. Harry glimpsed the blonde Slytherin walking through a door down the hallway past the ornate common room. He shuffled as quietly as he could after him.

Once he got to the door he hesitated. Obviously opening the door would give him away. Unfortunately it looked like no one was going to walk into the same room as Malfoy any time soon. "Well, in for a knut.." Harry muttered to himself before he gently pushed the door opened and slipped inside...

Malfoy was looking at the door with an expectant face. When no one came in he glared at the door before walking up to it to shut it firmly. He stood there not moving for a moment before he looked around the room. Harry did, too. There was no one else here. Just a bunch of beds with emerald green curtains. The window on the wall had a fascinating green glow coming from the water of the Black Lake. Harry couldn't help himself and walked over to look out of it. It was beautiful and reminded him of that time he went to the zoo with the Dursleys. There had been a small aquatic section with tons of beautiful fish. Harry smiled thinking back on that memory and of the python he had accidentally let loose on his cousin. Harry felt a little better after watching the fish in the Black Lake, their swimming around peaceful and calming. He turned around with the intention of leaving but rammed right into Malfoy who had apparently been standing right behind him!

"Ooof!" Both boys tumbled to the ground hard.

"What the heck?" Malfoy grumbled, rubbing the back of his head where it had smacked the stone floor. Harry was sprawled out on top of the Slytherin. His chin was aching something fierce and both of his hands felt like they were on fire. Without time to even think about what was happening Harry felt himself being pushed over. He landed on his back with another 'Oomph'. "Fucking, Potter." Malfoy growled as he ripped Harry's invisibility cloak off.

"Malfoy, funny bumping into you here!" Harry laughed between clenched teeth. He was trying to rub the pain off of his chin. Malfoy was kneeling above him fuming.

"Really, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "What are you trying to pull coming into Slytherin territory?"

"Um-" Harry felt his cheeks blare red. "I wanted to fight you?" Wow, it didn't sound any better out loud, Harry thought. Malfoy glared at him.

And glared at him some more.

Harry was starting to feel odd laying there with a Malfoy just frozen and glaring at him. He attempted to sit up, feeling a number of bruises crying out. Once seated he looked back at the angry Slytherin. "Um, Malfoy?"

His answer was a rough push. Harry felt the back of his head collide with the floor. Boy did that smart! That was all Harry needed to refuel his fire. He was up and jumping the other boy without a second thought. They tumbled around throwing punches, slaps, and apparently, when Harry felt a tremendous shock of pain on his shoulder, biting! Harry screamed with all his worth and pulled on Malfoy's hair trying to remove the teeth from his shoulder. Malfoy clenched his eyes shut and held on tightly, wrapping his limbs around Harry in some sort of squid hold. Harry almost cried when he felt nails digging into his skin. He shoved forward, slamming Malfoy on the floor, hoping to jar him. All that did was cause Malfoy's jaw to tighten. Harry cried. It really hurt! He then realized he could feel Malfoy's neck beneath his mouth. Harry bit down as hard as he could, feeling Malfoy dig his nails in further.

They were at a stalemate. Both refusing to release their jaws. Harry wished he had nails, too, but he tended to bite his off. He tried to lift Malfoy up again so he could slam him back down but he hadn't the strength.

It was then that Blaise Zabini walked through the door. They heard a scrape of feet as the door closed and then a snort. "Get a room."

That was like scorching fire. Both boys flew apart as fast as they could-Harry getting smacked in the face in the process. Harry didn't know which part of him his should cradle, but that was in the back of his mind as he scrambled to grab his cloak and make a run for it. He almost ran into a smirking Zabini as he tried to get to the door. The taller boy merely stepped to the side and bowed as Harry ran out! He could hear Malfoy growling at his roommate as the door shut behind him. Harry was mortified. 'The heck is wrong with these Slytherin?' thought Harry as he ran.

Once out of the Slytherin common room and back out in the halls of the dungeon, Harry figured he was in clear water. He was wiping the blood from his nose on his sleeve when he ran straight into Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said in almost a purr. Harry groaned to himself and his terrible luck. He could see the shimmering evil boiling behind his Professor's onyx eyes. "What a surprise." Harry tried to cover up the bite mark on his neck before Snape could see it, but ended up just bringing attention to it instead. The look on Snape's face was full of mirth and snide.

"I was just taking a walk." said Harry defiantly. "Nothing wrong with walking."

"Then you won't mind taking a walk to my office." Snape said back, slowly and dripping with evil. Harry wanted to find the nearest stone walk and smack his head into it. Hermione was going to have a field day with him. After Snape, apparently.

Harry followed his professor quickly. Snape seemed to have the most amazing talent at billowing his robes as he walked. Harry had to repeatedly jog a few steps to keep up with his taller professor. Luckily, Snape still had his office down in the dungeons so it wasn't a far walk. Once inside the dark office, Snape turned around to eye Harry closer. Harry wrinkled his nose and tried to back up but only found himself hitting the door.

"Sir?" Harry asked, unsure of what would happen here.

"Fighting is against school rules." Snape said, eyeing the bite mark and the bruising that was slowly appearing around Harry's right eye.

"I wasn't fighting." Harry snapped back. He looked off to the side, not wanting to look directly at Snape.

"Sexual deviance is also against school rules." Snape said, an evil smirk forming. Harry tensed up at the thought and felt like puking.

"Fuck that, I was fighting." Harry shouted, the smug 'get a room' from Zabini still echoing in his mind. He glared at Snape. No way in hell was he letting anyone have the wrong idea about Malfoy and him! Snape looked shocked for a second before he glowered back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language." Snape sneered. "Which student did you have the altercations with?" Harry frowned.

"Altercation? It was just a simple fight." Harry said.

"Which student?" Snape asked again, warning in his tone.

"Malfoy?" Harry supplied. Snape stared at him intently, much like Malfoy had done earlier. Harry fought back the urge to backtalk more. Finally, Snape sniffed and turned to take a seat behind his desk.

"Dismissed, Mr. Potter." Snape said with a wave of his hand. Harry could hardly believe it.

"That's it? You're not going to take points? Ur-more points?" Harry asked before he could think. Snape eyed him warily.

"Do you want me to take more points?" Snape asked. "I'd be more than happ-"

"No, thank you, sir!" Harry bellowed before he sprinted from the office. He didn't bother to wait and see if Snape did take points. Just the idea that Snape hadn't taken points led Harry to wondering, 'Had Professor Snape hit his head today, too?'

When Hermione saw Harry's black eye, she laid into him for over an hour. Harry, more embarrassed than anything, kept his collar pulled up enough to hide the bite mark. No way was he going to let Hermione see that! After she finished lecturing him, Hermione healed up his black eye and chin with a simple healing spell. Harry grumbled to himself, wishing he knew the spell, too. The bite mark and the scratches were all rather sore.

The next day seemed to be going better than the previous. Or so Harry thought. Once he walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry looked up to see Professor Snape eyeing him with interest. Harry gulped down his hesitation and tried to lurk in the back of class. Hermione ignored Harry and walked straight to the front pulling Ron along with her. Harry suddenly felt alone and wished he hadn't abandoned his bravery so quickly. Suddenly the seat next to him was filled with Malfoy. Harry almost hissed at his presence. Malfoy smirked and pretended to not have noticed. Harry could see Ron looking at him like the end of the world was happening. Professor Snape just seemed to look all the more evil and happy? The heck?

During class, Harry ignored the blonde Slytherin to the best of his ability. Malfoy wasn't having that though. Fifteen minutes in, after not succeeding to get Harry's attention, Malfoy slipped his hand under the table and laid it flat on Harry's knee. Harry almost jumped out of his chair in shock. Instead he tried to push the hand off his leg. Malfoy dug his nails in. Harry winced and tugged on Malfoy's wrist, but the hand wasn't budging. Harry squeezed Malfoy's wrist as tight as he could, feeling the nails dig in deeper.

"Mr. Potter." Shit! Snape was calling on Harry. Harry looked up frantically trying to figure out what was going on. "Read the passage on page 394." Professor Snape repeated himself. Harry abandoned Malfoy's wrist and flipped through the pages in his book until he found the right passage and began to read automatically. Malfoy's hand relaxed against his knee. Harry felt himself stumbling over his words. Malfoy's hand then started to gently rub circles on his leg. Harry felt himself turning pink and began stuttering like Professor Quirrell had. When he finally finished reading, he took a deep breath and face-planted into his own textbook.

"Eloquent as always, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape sneered before continuing on with torturing another student for his lecture.

Harry groaned. Malfoy hadn't stopped torturing him. He didn't know what was going on! Everyone was acting so odd lately. Harry reached for Malfoy's wrist again.

"Awe, want to hold my hand, Potter?" Malfoy whispered with a sneer. Harry bit his own lip and let Malfoy's wrist go as if he'd touch boiling water. Malfoy scoffed with triumph. Harry, unsure of what to do, admitted defeat to himself. With his chin propped up his in textbook, Harry boredly watched Snape lecture.

As soon as class was dismissed, Harry bowled over everyone on his way out of class. He ran as fast as he could until he was safely out by the Black Lake.

That was the day that everything started to go even more terribly wrong for Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't sure how he could ask his friends for help. What did one say to their best mates when another boy stroked your leg during class? He would die of shame more than likely. Everyone would probably tease him. Harry had had enough of that thanks to his terrible blonde hair. Why exactly had he thought that would be funny again?

Malfoy on the other hand had become the bane of Harry's existence. During every Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Malfoy would purposely sit with Harry. He had even shoved Neville out of his seat the other day to take his spot. Ron and Hermione had questioned Harry about what was going on, but Harry couldn't give them an answer that would justify Malfoy's behavior. Nor would he elaborate on the weird things Malfoy was doing. Not only was Malfoy rubbing his leg, but he would poke him nonstop, kick at his feet, and say weird things. Sometimes he would sit so close to Harry their legs would touch. Harry managed to fall out of his seat the other day in Potions while trying to move away from Malfoy. The class had laughed at him and Malfoy had called him an imbecile.

Harry had hoped that with Professor Snape's constant scrutiny of him that he would see something and put a stop to it. Harry almost laughed himself to death when he realized he had hoped Snape would save him all of people! But Snape hadn't noticed. If anything the dungeon bat had seemed almost gleeful lately. Some of the other students had also noticed. There was a rumor running that end times were near.

Christmas holidays were upon them suddenly. Harry felt like he had been going mad. This break was going to be much appreciated. He had been packing up his trunk when he received the letter from Professor Dumbledore. Harry was to stay at Hogwarts this Holiday for safety. Harry whined in disappointment. He had really hoped to spend the Holidays with the Weasleys. Ron had reached over and read his letter.

"That's completely unfair!" Ron yelled on his behalf. "Want me to go talk to him? Maybe I can get my mom to!" Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't change his mind." Harry said sadly.

"Want me to stay?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his friend. Ron was earnest. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"No, go home to your family. I'll be fine." Harry said quietly. Ron looked disappointed.

"You're family, too, Harry." Ron said.

"You, too, Ron. I still don't want you to miss out."

He saw his friends off at the Hogwart's Express. Afterwords, he trekked back up to the castle. Harry had decided his best course of action was to just spend the holidays reading the Half Blood Prince's text. Hermione was always on his case about it, so it would be nice to openly read it without her fuming. Harry grinned to himself. Maybe the holidays wouldn't be so bad after all!

Harry was only a corridor away from the Gryffindor tower when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an alcove. He would've questioned his perpetrator, but there was a pale hand covering his mouth. Malfoy towered over him, pinning him to the wall.

"Potter, I need your help." Malfoy whispered. Harry scrunched up his face in confusion and pushed the Slytherin off of him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Shhh!" Malfoy tried to cover Harry's mouth again but was swatted away.

"What?" Harry whispered this time.

"I need your help-"

"You've already said that-"

"Hide me!" Malfoy whispered fiercely over Harry. Harry blinked.

"Hide you? What's going on?"

"I can't talk about it here, just hide me!" Malfoy looked intense. There was something in his eyes that spoke to Harry. Something real and full of fear and need. Always the savior, Harry dragged Malfoy to Gryffindor Tower. There weren't really any other Gryffindor students staying over the Holidays, so it should be safe enough for a Slytherin.

Malfoy had looked around at all the red and looked sick. "You call this decor?" He asked, momentarily forgetting why he was even there. Harry sighed heavily.

"Why am I hiding you?" Harry asked. Malfoy pointedly didn't answer him and walked over to one of the sofa's in front of the hearth. He sat down on the lumpy couch and looked back at Harry. He seemed to be choosing his words. Harry followed suit and sat down facing Malfoy.

"I don't want the Mark." Malfoy finally said. Harry's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"The Mark?" Harry asked.

"I don't want it. I know that's what will happen if I go home." Malfoy looked grave. Harry felt sick. Voldemort was going to give Malfoy the Mark? He was just a child!

"Wh-why?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he was questioning Voldemort's intention or Malfoy's. Malfoy shrugged and looked down at the couch's textile. "You can't just not tell me why after telling me t-this!" Harry said.

Malfoy growled. "He's crazy! He's a monster! He's punishing my Mother and me for my Father's failure!" The air was tense; Harry wasn't sure what to say to that. A few minutes passed before Malfoy spoke again. "My Mother wrote to me warning me. She told me to seek help. She's stuck there-with that monster.."

"We have to go to Dumbledore!" Harry said, realizing the danger Malfoy's mom could be in. Malfoy sniffled and shook his head fast.

"He's not here!" Malfoy cried. "Professor McGonagall said he wouldn't be back until Spring Term!" Harry felt like his stomach had fallen off a broom. "I didn't know what else to do!"

"Then you'll just have to hide in here. I can get food from the kitchens and we won't let anyone know you're here. I'll make sure you're safe." Harry solemnly swore. Malfoy looked at Harry through his puffy red eyes before crying some more.

"He's going to kill my mom.. He's going to kill my mom.."

* * *

True to his word, Harry dragged Malfoy up the stair to his dorm room. He wasn't sure how to calm the other boy down or what to say. So he directed Malfoy to his bed and paced the room himself. Malfoy had lay down and fallen asleep crying. Harry stopped pacing and looked at the other boy. He had to do something. He just had to. He couldn't just let Voldemort kill his mom.

Harry found some parchment and scribbled a quick note to Malfoy letting him know he would be back soon. Since Malfoy had fallen asleep on top of the covers, Harry dug out one of his cleaner robes and laid them over the sleeping boy.

Harry found himself walking the corridors of Hogwarts trying to think of what he could do. He pasted by Dumbledore's office and tried every password he could think of. Maybe he had left a clue as to where he went? Unfortunately, Harry couldn't figure out the password and give up that avenue. He wondered if he should ask Professor McGonagall what he should do, but then didn't know how she would response to the Slytherin. He was getting closer to the kitchens. He could see the portrait with the bowl of fruit ahead of him when he heard footsteps off to the corridor on the right. Harry jumped into a darkened alcove and hid when he realized the other footsteps belonged to Professor Snape. He knew Dumbledore had told him repeatedly in the past that he trusted the Slytherin Head of House, but Harry still couldn't bring himself to trust the man.

Once Snape was out of hearing, Harry quietly finished making his way to the kitchens. Once inside, he was greeted happily by Dobby the house elf. "Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed. Harry smiled down at his friend.

"Hello, Dobby. Thank you again for the hat. It's been a lot of help." Harry said, feeling the horribly knitted cap on his head. Dobby beamed with happiness and bounced at the praise.

"Anything for Harry Potter! Harry Potter is Dobby's friend!"

"Could I get some dinner for two, Dobby?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the floor. The flooring down here was always warm. Harry supposed it was from the great fireplace at the other side of the room. Dobby nodded happily and set off to gather Harry's food.

"We don't have as many chores during the Holidays." Dobby was saying. "Less to cook for, but we're very happy to make all the food that you'd want!" Harry nodded and watched his small friend work. A couple of the other elves had joined in, buttering bread, dishing up stew, pouring pumpkin juice in a cooling pitcher. They had even included Harry's favorite treacle tart. "Who is Harry Potter dining with?" Dobby asked, making conversation.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry answered without thinking. He put a hand up to his mouth, not believing he had let slip his secret so easily. Dobby blinked his large eyes at Harry.

"Young Master Malfoy?" Dobby asked. Harry nodded, realizing there was no going back on what he had revealed.

"He needs help. He and his mom are in danger." Harry said quietly. He wasn't sure Dobby could hear him from across the kitchen, but Dobby's ears perked and Harry knew he had heard when Dobby suddenly looked alarmed.

"Danger?" Dobby squeaked. Harry nodded. Dobby scampered over to Harry and looked up at him. "What kind of danger? Is it.. You-Know-Who?" Dobby asked. Harry swallowed and then nodded.

"He said they were being punished for his father's failure. I'm hiding him in Gryffindor tower, but Dumbledore's not here. I don't know how to help his mom." Harry admitted, feeling foolishly and helpless. Dobby looked around frantically; Harry feared he was looking for a way to hurt himself. But then Dobby stopped and looked Harry straight in the eyes, the light in his going serious.

"Leave it to Dobby, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby proclaimed before snapping his finger and disappearing in a small poof of smoke. Harry blinked like an owl at the spot where Dobby had been a second before.

"But... you can't apparate in Hogwarts.." Harry whispered to himself, Hermione's nagging having made something finally stick. Another small elf walked up to Harry, holding the basket of dinner that the elves had been putting together. Beside the treacle tarts were some chocolate covered strawberries, Malfoy's favorite Harry realized.

"Elf magic." The little elf said to Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, having not heard her.

"Elf magic. Elf magic is strong. Hogwarts allows us to apparate." The little elf explained. Harry was impressed. The House Elves never failed to surprise him. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione! But wait, where did Dobby go?

Harry jumped up in fear. He didn't want his friend to get hurt! But before he could do another thing, Dobby was back. Standing beside him was a witch with pale blue eyes and long blonde hair. She looked around the kitchen quickly before settling her eyes on Harry.

"Mr. Potter." Narcissa Malfoy greeted. Harry nodded, unable to form words. Here she was, Malfoy's mom. Dobby had just apparated her right here in the Hogwart's kitchen. "I assume that my being here was your wish. It's not everyday that I am kidnapped by a House Elf." She looked down at Dobby; Dobby ignored her though and looked up at Harry.

"Madam Malfoy is safe as Harry Potter wishes, sir." Dobby said, happy but relaxed this time. He beamed at Harry and Harry couldn't help but fall down and hug the elf.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry whispered. "Thank you so much."

Narcissa coughed and brought Harry back to her attention. "Mr. Potter?"

"Malfoy asked me to help him." Harry said to her. She looked momentarily confused.

"He asked you to help him? I advised him to seek help with the Headmaster."

"Professor Dumbledore is away for the Holidays, so Malfoy asked me. He was worried about your safety." Harry clarified. Narcissa nodded her understanding.

"Well, if the Headmaster is not here, then this is not the safest location for me." Narcissa said. Harry figured that was probably true. He knew he could hid Malfoy easily in the Gryffindor Tower but he did doubt he could hide Narcissa Malfoy there. "I will go to my sister, Andromeda. I have not spoken to her in a long time, but I am sure I will be safe there."

"Tonk's mom?" Harry asked. Narcissa smiled at him.

"Yes. I have missed my sister. I just wish that my eyes could have been opened long before now."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He will be safe with you." She answered. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places he can be... I am leaving him in your capable hands, Mr. Potter." Harry suddenly felt like his shoulders were extremely heavy and that the world was shrinking in.

"Are you-are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I have faith in you, Mr. Potter. From my understanding, my son and you have never seen eye to eye. For you to come to his aid and mine shows your strengths greater than any words. With the help of Hogwarts, I know you'll do anything to keep my son safe. The Dark Lord sees you as his equal. I will not see you any less."

"What should I tell Malfoy? Are you leaving now?" Harry asked, panicking suddenly. What if Malfoy won't believe him when he tells him that his mom is safe?

"Give him this." Narcissa pulled out her wand and cast a spell into the palm of her hand. A purple light flashed and then there was a elegantly folded paper dragon. "Tell him that I love him and that he is to stay with you."

"Okay.. I will." Harry took the paper dragon, setting inside the basket of food beside him.

"Harry." Narcissa said, Harry jerking attention back at her upon hearing his name. "I am truly sorry about your godfather. If I had not meddled, I fear he would still be here. Kreacher had mentioned your relationship with him to me. I regret ever revealing that information. Please know that I am so sorry." Narcissa bowed her head and stayed like that for a few moments before looking sadly at Harry. Harry felt a rage inside of him, anguish like he hadn't felt since the moment he had realized Sirius was gone.

And then all the anguish melted into sadness and pity. He had already mourned for his godfather. He would never get back what he lost no matter what he said to Narcissa Malfoy. "You should go." Harry said instead. Not allowing his feelings to show.

"Please, look after my son." Narcissa pleaded, maybe suddenly realizing that her confession could jeopardize Draco's safety. Harry nodded.

"I'm true to my word and I'm loyal to those I care about." Harry replied. "You should go before anyone realizes you're missing." Harry turned and left, not waiting to watch Dobby apparate Narcissa Malfoy to her sister.

Halfway to Gryffindor Tower Harry hung his head in embarrassment. Surely he could have found a better explanation. It's not that he cared for Malfoy. Malfoy was just his rival. That was important. Healthy competition was good Harry concluded. Though really.. their rivalry wasn't that healthy, but it was the best justification Harry could come up with. He wouldn't let Voldemort hurt Malfoy.

* * *

After Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, he had told Malfoy about what had happened with his mom. Malfoy had cried upon seeing the paper dragon. Harry just sat beside him silently. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wished someone would have done the same for his mom. After that, Harry was able to tempt Malfoy to eat dinner. They laid the spread out over Harry's bed. Malfoy's stomach growled when he noticed the strawberries. He eyed Harry suspiciously before picking one of them up first. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Malfoy would eat his sweets first. Harry had noticed the boy always did at dinnertime.

"So, Potter, how long are you going to sport my hair color?" Malfoy asked after awhile. Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. They had long finished their dinner and had been just staring off into space. Apparently Malfoy's thoughts were less significant than Harry's. Harry plopped back, letting his legs hang off the side of his bed.

"I don't know how. Hermione wouldn't change it back at first and then I stubbornly wouldn't let her fix it when she did offer." Harry said. Malfoy sniggered at that. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"As much as I appreciate your gesture, you look much better with your dark hair. Blonde really doesn't suit you. Neither does that terrible hat." Malfoy answered. Harry frowned.

"What I look like really doesn't matter." Harry said. Malfoy wrinkled his nose at that.

"No, it does. Or at least it should. Here, let me fix it for you." Malfoy offered, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Harry felt the urge to yank his wand out in return. The reaction well ingrained from their rivalry. Harry managed to smother the reaction and nod his head. If he was going to be protecting the git they would have to start trusting each other.

"Fine, but if you make it worse I'll knock you cold." Harry warned. He complimented himself on the good start of trust. Malfoy didn't say anything before casting the spell on Harry. The spell itself made Harry's hair tingle oddly. Unlike Hermione, Malfoy performed the spell with only the one try.

"Much better!" Malfoy said, happy with his work. "Back to looking like a black mop!" Harry grunted and made his way to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. Once inspected, Harry had to agree. Malfoy had gotten his dark shade right the first try. Harry's hair just unfortunately always looked like a mop with it growing in every which direction.

All in all, it was an interesting way to start his Holidays, Harry supposed. He never did get to read the Half Blood Prince's text that day, but he had plenty of days this Holiday to do so.

* * *

It wasn't until Harry yawned that he realized one problem he hadn't thought of. Where was Malfoy going to sleep? The blonde had already rooted himself on Harry's bed and didn't seem to be budging anytime soon. Ron would probably die if he found out the Ferret had ever touched his bed. Harry assumed the feeling would be mutual with any of the other Gryffindors. Maybe he could sleep in Ron's bed? Harry chewed his bottom lip in frustration. He didn't like unfamiliar beds. It had taken him forever to get used to Dudley's second bed and this bed here. All the lumps were in all the right places now. Ron's bed wouldn't be nearly as satisfying. Harry looked over and glowered at Malfoy.

"What now?" Malfoy asked, noticing the holes Harry was burning into him. He had been reading and refused to grace the Gryffindor with his full attention. Now that his mom and him were safe, he could go about acting like his glorious self.

"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." Harry said, stubbornly not voicing the elephant in the room.

"Then go to sleep. I'm not stopping you." Malfoy countered. Harry narrowed his eyes. Maybe trust was going to be a lot harder to come by for him.

"You're in my spot." Harry accused.

"Oh? Am I?" Malfoy asked in a sing-songy voice. "Find another." Malfoy finally looked up and smirked at Harry. Harry felt his blood boil at the obstinate Slytherin. Harry huffed and walked off to go shower and brush his teeth. Maybe the stupid Slytherin will have relocated by the time he got back. Harry suddenly realized that his footsteps had shadows. He turned to find that Malfoy had followed him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Getting ready for bed. What do you think I'm doing?" Malfoy asked back. Harry bristled and stomped off to ignore the blonde. He found his favorite shower stall and closed the door behind him. Finally, a moment alone. Though he could still hear the Slytherin. "Potter, could you have your elf friend that you told me about help me out with getting my belongings?"

"Um.. sure.. Dobby?" Harry asked, feeling slightly foolish asking for the elf to appear while he was showering. Harry heard the pop outside of the stall and breathed a sigh of relief for small favors.

"Harry Potter, sir? You called?" Dobby squeaked through the door. Harry nodded and then realized that the elf couldn't see him.

"Yeah, um, Malfoy was wondering if you could bring his stuff here." Harry called out over the running water. He heard Dobby bounce with happiness.

"Yes! Dobby can do that! I'll be back momentarily!" Dobby was gone for only a matter of minutes before he popped back. Harry could hear Malfoy thanking the elf for everything he had done for him. Dobby was crying from the how nice Malfoy was being to him.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry had called, smiling when he heard Dobby laugh.

"Anything for my friends!" Dobby called before apparating back out.

Harry managed to finish showering before Malfoy and rushed to dress in his pajamas. Once he had on his overlarge pajamas, Harry scampered quickly to get his favorite side on his bed. Under the covers, Harry felt warm and snug before an unusual scent hit his nose. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries! Harry blushed when he realized that he was smelling Malfoy's scent on his blankets. Pulling the blankets over his head, Harry stubbornly decided he would stay buried forever there in the safety of his bed. The outside world was too weird and full of too many surprises. Then the bed shifted and a warm body was suddenly pressed against his side. Harry was suddenly reminded of class with Malfoy and a fear suddenly gripped him. How had he forgotten all the weird shit Malfoy had done to him over the last month?

Harry tensed, expecting something untoward to happen. After a few minutes, when nothing bad had happened Harry pulled his covers off his head and looked at the blonde. Malfoy was already asleep. Harry yawned again and decided that he was too tired to worry about Malfoy any more that night. Harry closed his eyes, falling asleep faster than he ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter... the Blonde! Part 3**

Harry was having that horrid dream again. That one where somehow, someway Malfoy and him were actually nice to each other. The one where Malfoy would give him an overly warm hug that would make Harry feel gooey. Only this time the hug was so much more intense! Harry grumbled at how hot he was becoming and wished that Malfoy would just lay off with the hugging. Harry tried to push the Blonde away.

"Five more minutes.." A sleepy voice mumbled into his ear. Harry's eyes shot open as yesterday came back to his mind. Harry nervously turned his head a little only to see lots and lots of blonde hair in his vision. Malfoy was hugging him in his sleep! Harry shivered at the thought and tried to untangle himself. The Slytherin pouted and quickly took Harry's warm spot in the bed. Harry hissed as he tip toed across the cold floor to his trunk. Finding a pair of warm socks, Harry climbed back on the bed and slipped them on.

Malfoy began to lightly snore. Harry sniggered and looked around the room for something to do. Harry beamed as he spotting the Half Blood Prince's text. He grabbed the book and settled himself in what was Malfoy's spot the night before, the blonde still snoring on his left side. He didn't know why he couldn't stop obsessing over this potion's textbook. He just couldn't help loving the tight, elegant handwriting. He felt close to this Half Blood Prince even though he was only reading passages written by the person. Everything written by him was so interesting and what he had to say really connected with Harry.

Harry more than anything wished that he could find someone that would connect with him.

He had been so absorbed in reading that he hadn't noticed Malfoy waking up and rolling over to watch Harry. When Harry failed to notice him, Malfoy took matters into his own hands. He poked him in the side, but Harry merely grunted. Malfoy huffed and tried again but this time didn't even receive a reaction. Feeling bold, Malfoy flattened his hand against Harry's belly. When Harry didn't stop him, Malfoy began to move his hand and explore Harry's abdomen.

"Malfoy-"

"Yes, Potter?" Malfoy asked, watching Harry read intently. Harry finally looked up from his book and scowled.

"Would you mind moving your hand?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Malfoy said back with a sweet smile. He deliberately moved his hand down lower a tad, just below Harry's bellybutton.

"Malfoy." Harry warned, starting to regret ever helping the prat out.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked, partially joking. Harry let out an exasperated sigh and fell back against the pillows.

"Of what, Malfoy? Just move your ruddy hand!" Harry exclaimed. When Malfoy attempted to lower his hand again, Harry squeaked. "Off! Hand off! I mean!" Malfoy smirked and removed his hand. Harry sighed in relief and picked his book back up so he could ignore Malfoy again. Malfoy pouted, not liking being ignored at all.

"Potter, I'm bored." Malfoy announced.

"Not my problem." Harry mumbled back. Malfoy frowned before he had a fun idea. He eyed Harry evilly, not that the stupid Gryffindor noticed.

"Wanna bet, Potter?" Malfoy asked right before he bent down and bit Harry on his hip. Harry inhaled a hiss before throwing his book to the side so he could grab at Malfoy's face.

"OWWW!" Harry cried, knocking the blonde loose. "What the heck?" He asked, lifting his shirt to see the bright red ring forming on his hip. It ached something terrible. Malfoy grinned and snapped his teeth at Harry.

"Awe, is Potter gonna cry? Want me to kiss it better?" Malfoy asked in a mocking voice. Harry turned red and shoved at the blonde.

"Back off." Potter growled.

"Make me." Malfoy taunted. The boys were glaring at each other in a standstill. Harry groaned at the thought that the Holidays were going to be long and arduous this year.

Harry decided the best way to resolve this issue (fight?) was to go get them breakfast. Maybe the Slytherin was more of a pain in the ass when he was hungry. He jumped out of bed, not bothering to change from his pajamas before leaving the room. He could hear Malfoy throwing a pillow at the door behind him.

Harry found himself slinking around corners and looking to see who was walking down hallways. He had left in such a hurry and he immediately regretted not changing into his clothes. It was a tad nippy. His pajamas being so large was also a source of embarrassment. They had been Dudley's before his. When Harry saw the coast was clear, he made a run for it. He was almost there, not even five feet from the portrait of the fruit bowl, when the portrait swung open. There stood Severus Snape holding a basket of food. Harry couldn't brake his full speed run fast enough and plowed right into him! Food flew everywhere.

Harry knew he was dead the moment he looked down at an angry and drenched Snape. Black eyes were burning holes into him. Again. Two seconds later, Harry found himself hanging upside down by one foot. He scrambled to grab hold of his overlarge pajama shirt but failed miserably with half of it smacking him in the face.

"S-sorry, Sir!" Harry muttered out as he pulled his shirt out of his face. Surprisingly, upside down Snape seemed a bit more intimidating. Snape spelled himself dry and turned as a House Elf appeared to hand him another basket.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for indecency." Snape said, looking pointedly at the upside down teen.

"I'm not indecent." Harry retorted, again with the not thinking.

"Then why am I being graced with the vision of another bite?" Snape asked, sounding tired and bored at the same time.

"Uh-"

"Really, Potter. Learn a healing spell. I'm certain Draco could teach you." Snape said. The Gryffindor was about to shout back about how he was certainly not going to ask Malfoy for anything when he noticed that Snape had stopped as if in thought for a moment before looking at Harry in an odd way. "Hmm.. Interesting."

"What's interesting, Sir?" Harry asked, curiosity winning out over defending his bruised ego.

"No matter what happens, Potter, protect him." Snape said quietly. "He is my godson first and foremost." With that Snape turned abruptly and all Harry saw was black robes billowing from sight. Harry blinked after him, wondering who he possible could have meant. He wasn't talking about Malfoy was he? Why would he even think he had anything to do with that git?

"Great.. now I'm stuck here." Harry sulked. "Who forgets their wand in their dorm?"

Twenty minutes later after being rescued by Dobby and laden with a large basket of food himself, Harry returned back to the Gryffindor Tower to find Malfoy flipping through the Half Blood Prince's text. Harry dropped the basket in shock. Luckily it landed with a soft cushioning charm (the House Elves must've added it right after Snape's debacle).

"Malfoy! Leave that alone!" Harry shouted as he jumped the blonde in an attempt to rescue his book. The boys scrambled around, flipped off the bed to the floor, and Harry found himself being smacked with the very book he was trying to save. "Give it back!"

"Never!" Malfoy yelled. He whacked Harry one more time on the head for good measure. Harry whined, trying to reaching across for the book. Malfoy held his arms high above his head, much higher than Harry could reach. "Face it, you're too short!" Harry climbed to his knees and sat right on Malfoy's chest hard. The blonde gasped out for air as Harry tore the book from his hands.

"Got it!" Harry beamed and threw the book up to his bed for safe keeping. Malfoy glared daggers up at the Gryffindor and tried to push him off. Harry refused to move seeing as he finally had the upper hand.

"Get off me." Malfoy demanded.

"Why? You're always all touchy feelly with me." Harry countered. Malfoy arched an eyebrow at that and Harry found himself blushing. They had never spoken about any of that out loud.

"Like it now, do you?" Malfoy teased, placing both his hands on Harry thighs. Harry felt his heart hammer faster but didn't budge. He wasn't going to let Malfoy scare him off.

"No." Harry said with clenched teeth. Malfoy was rubbing his palms up and down the outside of his thighs. He looked up at Harry once more before dragging his hands back up and around to grab Harry's ass. "HEY!" Harry squawked- the blonde's hands were massaging his butt cheeks in the weirdest way. He squirmed at the invasion but still bullheadedly didn't budge. One hand finally abandoned his bum in favor of slipping under the back of his shirt, teasing the warm skin there. Malfoy's hand was cold.

"What's wrong? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." Malfoy said after a couple of minutes. Harry was certain he must've looked like a Weasley with his face burning so bad.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." It was the only thing Harry could think to say. Honestly, he was confused. He was just sitting there letting the Slytherin manhandle him. Malfoy looked sad for a moment.

"Budge down a little." Malfoy said, suddenly pushing Harry to scoot down his chest and on his hips instead. Malfoy sat up. Harry bristled at the close proximity. "Much better. Now I can breathe."

"I disagree." Harry said. He hesitated before lifting one of his own hands up to touch Malfoy's shoulder. Harry frowned, mostly to himself. He was thinking back to his horrid dream. Malfoy noticed the change in demeanor and waited to see what Harry would do. Harry was staring intently at his chest, trailing his fingers lightly along the Slytherin's pajama shirt.

"Potter?" Malfoy whispered, wondering where the Gryffindor had gone. He leaned forward, brushing a hand against Harry's cheek, looking him in the eyes. Emerald green finally stared into silver. "You okay?" Harry wanted to see what it would feel like- hugging the blonde like he had in his dream. He wasn't sure how to ask so he just acted instead. Arms wrapped tightly around the Slytherin. Harry buried his face in Malfoy's neck and just squeezed him tightly. He could feel hands rubbing up and down his back gently. They stayed like that for a few moments. Quietly embracing.

Afterwards, Harry got up, grabbed his book and took a walk around the Black Lake. It was then that he realized the hug had effectively shut the Slytherin up for once. He didn't understand why the blonde always grated on his nerves. Why did he always rile him up more than anyone else? No one else affected like the blonde. Harry looked down at the book in his hands. How many times had he read it? How many times had he wished he could find someone as interesting as the Half Blood Prince? Someone who would challenge him and keep him on his toes? Someone who would like him just as Harry? He stayed out by the lake for a couple hours, watching the light dance across the surface of the water. The giant squid splashed a couple times in the distance.

Harry returned with more food. Malfoy was starving having missed lunch because the Gryffindor hadn't brought any. Harry apologized before quietly walking to the bathroom to shower. He usually enjoyed the showers during the Holidays the most. There was always plenty of hot water and no one to interrupt him. Harry took advantage of that now, letting the entire room fill with steam. Thankfully his new companion didn't intrude on his personal time. Harry really needed the soothing hot shower. He melted into the spray and groaned with happiness.

When Harry returned he found Malfoy asleep on top of the covers. The plates and food placed neatly back in the basket. He shook the other boy awake. "Hey, you should go shower before bed." Harry said quietly. Malfoy yawned and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"Okay." The blonde shuffled slowly out of the room. Harry slipped between the covers, surprised at how warm the bed already was. He tried going to sleep. At some point he realized he was having trouble, knowing that the blonde wasn't back yet. Instead he watched the little tendrils of steam dance from the bathroom door. Then next thing Harry knew, he was lightly roused when Malfoy climbed in the bed behind him, slipping a damp arm around his waist. "Goodnight, Potter." was whispered quietly into the room.

Harry felt his heart racing. Malfoy was snuggling closer to his back. Harry reached out and laid a hand on the blonde's arm. It all felt.. really nice. The bed was warm and Harry felt.. safe. "Night, Malfoy." He whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter... the Blonde! Part 4**

The rest of the week went by more peacefully than their first day. Both boys had found quiet ways to occupy themselves during the day. Harry would occasionally read the Half Blood Prince's text, wrote a few letters to Ron and Hermione and Remus, and attempted a few tries at sketching. Malfoy had found some muggle novels under Dean's bed and had taken interest in them. Harry was able to tempt him in playing Wizard's Chess a couple times but then lost interest after he realized he was too much of a sore loser when it came to playing against Malfoy. Malfoy was getting less annoying with his teasing. Mostly because every time he decided to bother the Gryffindor, Harry found himself embracing the Slytherin and snuggling. In fact, snuggling was quickly becoming a favorite past time for Harry. He was finding himself wishing the blonde would annoy him more just so he could turn around and wrap his arms around him.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy had asked, noticing the way Harry repeatedly glanced at him one evening. Harry tensed once he realized he had be seen and obstinately pretended he hadn't heard the other boy. Malfoy grinned and hopped down from the window sill where he had been looking out. "Having withdrawals already?" Malfoy teased. The Gryffindor blushed. He knew that it was obvious he liked the snuggling. He chewed on his bottom lip wondering if he should admit it out loud. He wondered if Malfoy would quit if he did. He didn't know if it was some weird game the Slytherin was playing.

"Hm." Harry grunted, sneaking one last glance at the approaching blonde. Malfoy was grinning happily and reached out to pull Harry into a tight hug. They got comfortable on the bed. Harry buried his head under Malfoy's chin, inhaling the sweet scent. Malfoy had developed a thing about running a hand through Harry's hair. The Gryffindor couldn't get over how amazing it felt. It was like slow lightening running down his spine every time the Slytherin scrapped the back of his scalp. Harry felt his toes curl from the feeling and tugged the blonde closer.

"Imagine," Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear, "how amazing this would feel without clothes..." Harry did imagine it. The image filtered right into his mind and he was positive Malfoy had cast _Incendio_ on him. When Malfoy begun to chuckle, Harry glared harmlessly at him and swatted him on the arm.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said weakly, but the other boy just laughed a bit harder. Harry, not liking being picked at, flipped over and intended to give him the cold shoulder.

"Hey now." Malfoy said, taping on Harry's shoulder. "You're so responsive, it's flattering." Malfoy spooned up behind him. Yanking the neck of Harry's shirt to the side, Malfoy licked a stripe up from Harry's shoulder to his neck. Then he gently nibbled his way back down to his pulse point, lavishing the skin there with suckling kisses. Harry melted back against him, leaning his head back.

"Th-that's new." Harry said faintly. Malfoy kept at it, peppering Harry's neck and shoulder with small red marks. He pulled Harry to lay on his back, the dark haired boy obeyed without hesitation. Malfoy, feeling brave, slowly pushed up Harry's shirt, revealing his tanned abdomen. He bent down and began kissing around Harry's belly button, Harry laughing as a result. "That tickles!" Harry said, but he didn't try stopping him. Malfoy licked a circle around the belly button, leaning back to softly blow cool air over it. Then he worked his way up Harry's stomach to his chest. He ran his hands down Harry's sides to his hips, digging his thumbs in and rubbing them in circles. Harry's hands flew up to his shoulders and he let out a small moan.

Malfoy smiled and turned his attention to one of the small brown nubs before him. He gentle bit the nipple, then licked it before sucking it into his mouth. The hands on his shoulder tighten. Malfoy took his time worshiping Harry's chest, making the Gryffindor moan and pant softly.

Harry felt light headed. Everything that Malfoy was doing to him felt amazing! The feel of his fingers made Harry's skin burn and his lips and tongue made the rest of him tremble! The pit of his stomach was tightening in pleasure and Harry allowed himself to be lost in the sensations. Even the idea of just letting go sent a powerful thrill through his body. He moaned again, feeling teeth graze against his neck. Then Malfoy was kissing him, deep and tenderly. Lips pressing against his in a way that felt magical. Harry could feel something wet dripping on his cheeks but couldn't stop kissing Malfoy to find out why. All Harry knew was that this moment couldn't end! He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and kissed him with his entire soul. He heard a sobbing moan and kissed the other boy even more urgently. Harry found himself flipping them over, pressing Malfoy into the pillows and devoured him.

Harry finally pulled back when his lungs felt like they would burst. He had forgotten to breathe. He looked down at the blonde and beamed at him. Malfoy's eyes were tinted red and his cheeks were dusted with a pale pink. Dried tears shimmered along them. "That was amazing!" Harry said, not at all phased that he had just snogged the living daylights out of his childhood rival. Malfoy for once was completely speechless and looking up at Harry as if something would break. Harry wasn't sure why the other boy was suddenly so quiet. He wasn't even sure he should ask. Plus he kinda wanted to kiss him some more.

So he did just that. He leaned down and placed the lightest of kisses against Malfoy's lips. Before he could do more than that, he was pulled down in the tightest hug he had ever received. "I really like you, Harry!" Malfoy whispered into Harry's hair. He was trembling against him and his arms had clamped down in a way that Harry couldn't move.

Harry stopped. Malfoy's voice ringing through his head again. "You called me Harry." He whispered. "You never call me Harry." Harry's heart trembled with excitement. Here it was, a moment he had hoped for. Harry hoped he wouldn't stop breathing again.

"And I like you, you prat!" Malfoy shouted this time as if Harry hadn't heard the first time. Malfoy pushed Harry back and looked determinedly at him. "I like you a lot! I want you to like me back! And you have to call me Draco!"

Harry blinked. "Okay?" He said.

"Okay." Malfoy said back. "That makes us boyfriends." Malfoy smiled then, a smile full of giddiness and warmth. Harry wasn't totally sure how things had gotten here, but Malfoy's smiles, his kisses, and his embraces were melting Harry in ways that made him feel alive. If liking Malfoy felt this amazing, Harry decided that he couldn't wait to see how falling in love with the prat felt.

"Draco." Harry said, loving the way saying Draco made the boy flush a deep red. "I like you, too."

"Of course you do, I'm amazing." Draco said, chuckling as he kissed Harry once more.

They had a long way to go. Nothing in life was ever easy. With the war looming ahead and Voldemort casting a shadow on everyone's future, the warmth shared between the two would help them see through the darkness. Uniting the houses would inspire comradery. Their blooming friendship would inspire hope. Love would always triumph over evil.

The End~

 _A/N: Woot! I finished! Can you believe I have had this plot bunny running around my head for three years? It took me awhile to get it the way I like it, but I am so happy that it is *finally* finished! :3 Haha, oddly enough, my drive to finish any fanfiction is due to my board pal. ^w^ My first Drarry :3_


End file.
